Mai Shiranui : The Fall Of A Ninja
=Prologue : Becoming A Member Of The Clan= Mai Shiranui was born in 44BBY and is 19 years of age and lived in a world located in the unknown regions. Her society operated in three ninja clans. The Red, The Blue, and The White. The White represented Purity, The Blue represented Security and The Red Lust. The Red clan was the one that Mai was about to be indoctrinated into. She had been in training for four years and had advanced quickly. She easily passed through all of her tests and classes. The clan was run by a council of elders that were all men. There were one dozen of them. All of which were women. Each Elder took charge of ten ninjas. Mai was asigned to the seventh elder. Mai was then given one week to prepare,train and rest for her upcoming duties and missions. After her time was up Mai reported to her elder and was given a mission to infiltrate a highly secure safe room that contains too secret documents that even she was not allowed to see. She would need to infiltrate the party going on in the same complex using a disguise and her womanly advantages. Mai accepted the mission without question and set out to get her things ready for departure. As she entered her bedroom and stared into the mirror she contemplated why she was chosen for this particular mission. She hated to admit but it was probably because of her body. She was in possession of extreme curves that were stewed by her abnormally large ass. She also possessed a set of enormous breast that put all the other ninjas to shame. To top it all off she wore an extremely revealing outfit. She barely covered her nipples as they nearly spilled out of her top gi and she chose to wear no pants or shoes. He g-string was left completely exposed as well. Many ninjas during training were extremely jealous of her looks and blamed them for Mai's success although Mai refused to admit it. When Mai eliminated all of the male competitors in training she liked to think it was because of her own personal skill but many others believed otherwise. The truth was Mai was in denial, the outfit she wore was perfectly crafted to get the upper hand in battle. It allowed her significantly more manuerablity than the other ninjas and its skimpy design allowed her to move quickly and gracefully without anything slowing her down. However sometimes she had to admit that some opponents in sparring were clearly distracted by her body as they sat there mezmorized. So it seemed clear to Mai that this was probably the main reason she was chosen for this infiltration mission. However she was determined to prove them all wrong and complete this mission flawlessly and thus proving to everyone in her clan that she was indeed a true ninja. =Infiltration On Naboo= Arrival and The Plan Mai dressed herself up in some casual attire in order to make her seem less out of place on the public transportation ride to Naboo. She put on a pair of short shorts as well as a tank too that cut off above her midriff showing off her curvy body. She also threw on a pair of open toe four inch heels as well. She scanned her ticket and boarded the transport. She found a seat in the back and took it upon herself to mediate and prepare her self for the coming mission. Time passed quickly however as within twelve hours the transport reached the landing station on Naboo. Mai left with her purse and set off to scope out the ballroom where the party was to be held. She climbed the building on the opposite side of the street and looked down through the glass ceiling she saw no way for her to get in stealthily so she concluded that her only option would be to attend the party in disguise and then make her way to the safe room in the back. She was going to need a proper dress and invitation, luckily however she seemed to have found the perfect fit. A Golden Oppurtunity Mai turned to see a couple making out in the alley behind her. The woman possessed a similar figure to her owns as well as the proper attire. Mai left from the building landing square on the man's head breaking his neck killing him she then grabbed the woman and threw her to the ground knocking her out. She dragged their bodies and hid them in a dumpster. She took her invitation and then dressed herself in the woman's clothes. They consisted of a black tube dress that was shoulder less as well as a pair of five inch stiletto heels. Mai cursed under her breath however when she realized that she hadn't brought a bra. The dress was a tight fit and the outline of her nipples reared through the dress. However she knew she had to push on so she headed for the entrance to the party. Mai strode up in her disguise up to the front gate. They scanned her and let her pass. She then reached the bouncer who ensuring that everyone was in possession of a ticket. Mai showed off her ticket and and got it stamped. She then easily passed on into the party. The room was massive and there must have been over a thousand people that were present. People mostly of high class from all races. There were humans, tweliks and even Togruta. She even managed to spot a rodian. It truly was quite the gathering. However Mai knew she couldn't forget her true purpose for attending this party. She needed to gain access to the safe room and obtain the secret documents for her clan. What they contained she didn't know, but she had to fulfill her duties. She slept between the crowd and reached the back of the room. She told the guard she needed to go to the bathroom and he allowed her to enter the hallway. She then causally proceeded down the hall until she reached the bathroom. She entered in and checked to ensure no one else was present. She then scanned the ceiling for an air vent and quickly found it. She kept up and kicked the grate out with her foot and as it fell to the ground she caught it and gently hid it behind the final bathroom stall. She prepared to jump into the vent but realized trying to conduct an op such as this in her tight dress would be impossible. Thankfully she brought a small purse with her, she opened it up and removed her more maneuverable ninja gi. She quickly put it on and hid her fans in her bust. She then lept up into the vent along with her purse. She placed it down at the grate entrance so that when she returned she could reapply her disguise. Also it would be easily kept out of site here. She then proceeded onwards down the vent towards her target. The Vault Mai continued crawling through the air vents in order to reach her destination. The path consisted of countless twists and turns and few time she took a wrong turn to a dead end but eventually she reached the air vent that opened to the vault room. She scanned the room for any traps and noticed lazer alarm emitters on the ends of both walls. She was going to have to this carefully. She lowered herself down to the ground and she barely made a sound as her bare foot touched the ground. She marveled around each lazer carefully and with precision before reaching the safe where the documents were being held. Expectedly it was locked, so Mai removed her passcode decodeifiner in order to gain access to the safe's contents. She attached the device to the safe's passcode number key pad and within a few minutes the safe was cracked. She opened the door to it to discover to her pleasure the documents she had came for. There was a folder that contained roughly thirty papers as well as to Mai's surprise a stack of want looked to be nearly fifty thousand credits. This was not mentioned in her briefing but it wouldn't hurt to reward herself. She took the roll of money and stored in her waistband and then she continued inward with the documents. She once again carefully passed by the lazer security and reached the center of the room. She then lept straight up and entered into the air duct. So far it appeared that her mission was a success. A Mission Gone Wrong Mai made her way back to the bathroom and looked down through the air vent there were two women chatting by the sink almost whispering. Mai tried to hear what hey were saying but they were speaking to softly. One them glanced up and that caused Mai to jolt back out of sight just in time. Thankfully the women didn't notice her presence and they left the rest room. Mai then lept down from the air vent and recovered her bag from behind the final stall. She took off her ninja gi and folded it up. She then put the tight black dress back on as well as her heels. She put her gi back in her purse along with the documents and the credits. She was now going to be on her Mary way. As she strode down the hall toward the exit she realized she had to once again pass through the party and leaving early would appear rather strange. So once she got back to the ballroom she took and a seat at the bar. She ordered a glass of wine and just sat there waiting for it. In the mean time she observed the party. It was definitely of high class and much more lavish then she dared imagine it was too bad that she wasn't actually here for the party. She turned back to the bar tender and he handed her the glass of wine. She took and sip and she immeditialy found herself relaxed. A woman came over to Mai and took a seat next to her at the bar. "Hi, quite the fine evening don't you think?" "Why yes it is definitely pretty impressive" "Well I'm glad you think so, I'm Shiki, the hostess of this party. It took me months to get it all organized and it means so much that everyone here is enjoying themselves". "Yes I suppose so". "Can I get you something to drink Shiki?" "Why thank you, and your name is?" "Mai, Mai Shiranui". "Well then you seem like quite the interesting girl, perhaps we could catch up sometime?" "I don't see why not?" "Good, Cheers then". "Cheers". The two women clinked there glasses and took a sip of their wine and then Shiki got up to talk to some other members of the party. However a few minutes later, Mai started to feel strange, she started to feel woozy. She became disoriented and tired. Was it her drink, she only had one. However then Mai came to her conclusion the drink must have been spiked! Was it the bartender, Shiki or was it someone else. She was loosing her focus fast and then suddenly the whole world went dark. =The Fall Of A Ninja= Mai's Capture By The Hutts Mai awoke in a dark chamber with her hands bonded behind her back. She looked around frantically to find two Gamorrean Pigs looking down on her. She tried to free herself but her cuffs were too tight. And she found out that she had changed. She gasped at the sight of a male's member on her. She had heard things like this about slaves, they were knocked unconscious and while they were out given "modifications". A Gamorean walked up to her and licked her across the face. Mai spat in disgust. The Guards then lunged forward and grabbed Mai by her tits pushing her flimsy gi aside. They fondled and squeezed her nipples. Mai but her lip to contain her reaction and then attempted to kick one of the guards off her but it was to no avail. Suddenly the two guards stepped back and a giant slug creature dragged its carcass into the room. When it came into the light Mai realized her situation. This was a Hutt! Some of oat ruthless gangsters and slavers in the Galaxy. Mai demanded to be freed and the Hutt and guards simply laughed at her. The Hutt then said something in a language she didn't understand and left the room. Then gurads then moved on Mai and removed their pants to reveal their monsterous dicks. Mai screamed as the Gamorreans came closer....... Mai's Torture and Submission Mai cried in horror as the guards pinned her down. Suddenly however a woman entered the room it was Shiki! "Shiki!" She gasped. "Yes, it is me." "I thought we were friends!" "Well. I have been hired by Jabba The Hutt to capture you. He has admired your beautiful body for a long time. You are to be his sex slave." Mai was revolted by the thought. "No!" She said firmly. "I will not!" Shiki laughed. "We shall see Mai. I have been sent here to break you." Mai gulped. "Wh-what do you mean?" Shiki smiled. She removed a wip from her pocket and she tied Mai down to a bed with silver colored cuffs that went around her wrists, ankles, and kneck, making her defenseless and leaving her back bare and exposed. "Please, stop!" Mai gasped in pain as Shiki began using the wip on her. Soon her body was covered in red, bloody slashes but Shiki showed no mercy. Mai almost passed out from the pain. Shiki suddenly stopped. Mai stopped her pained moaning and turned her tear streaked face up to look at her. Shiki smiled. "Oh, we're not done." She motioned to some other girls and they began to remove Mai's clothes. She begged them to stop but was surprised at how her new member felt. She stared at it. Her cock had been big before, but it was slowly getting bigger as it became erect, aroused by the girls touching her. Mai stared at one women as she was flipped over onto her back and once again cuffed, her sore back pressed against the bed and her legs spread wide. The woman had long red hair and creepy green eyes, but that wasn't what scared Mai. It was the fact that as the redhead had pushed a button, and as the bed with Mai on it lowered closer to the ground she removed her flimsy skirt and revealed that she had previously had "modifications" done to her. Mai screamed in fear as the redhead climbed onto the bed and was suddenly above Mai on her hands and knees, her erect member hanging down dangerously close to Mai's opening. "Be quiet!" She ordered. "You're going to take me all the way, and enjoy it." She slowly nudged herself inside Mai, putting only a little bit inside her. She smiled as Mai's hormones began to kick in, and the ninja moaned in sexual desire at the large intruder inside her. She was so wet. "You are such a little sex slave!" The redhead said, pushing in a little deeper. "I know you want it!" Mai was torn. She wanted to have sex so bad, but didn't want to be a sex slave. "Please." She whimpered, surprised she felt like this. The redhead smiled. "Alright." She suddenly went into Mai in one quick thrust, burying her huge member inside Mai as deep as she could go, causing the woman to scream in pain. "Cum for me!" She ordered, thrusting in and out of Mai's defenseless body over and over. Mai was in the most pain she had ever felt in her life. Hours later, the redhead finally pulled out, exhausted. She smiled at the weak and cum covered Mai. "Now will you submit?" "No." The weak woman said. Her torturer smiled and motioned to the Gamoreans who came forward eagerly, more then ready to have fun with the pretty girl on the bed before them. One stuck his member in her mouth and forced her to suck it, while the other had sex with her. The redhead, not wanting to be left out of Mai's torture, stroked her member and made Mai moan and come many times. The embarrassed Mai tried to make excuses for her organisms as the Gamorean pulled out of her mouth to trade places with his friend, but the redhead just smiled and kept going, enjoying Mai's reactions. The Gamoreans were somehow managed to be even more rough then the redheaded woman, and by the time they were finished Mai was almost unconscious. The redheaded woman came up to her again and asked sweetly, "Are you ready to submit?" This time, all the exhausted and hurt woman could do was nod yes. SLAVE OF THE HUTT Day 001 When Mai woke up she was lying on a bed in a small room. She was in pain and tired. Then she remembered why she was that way, and what had happened yesterday. Just then the redheaded woman walked inside with some food. "Good morning Mai. You can call me Jaina." Mai looked at her. "Alright." Jaina handed the food to her. "Today your life as Jabba's slave will begin." Mai felt a little sad. "First," Jaina began, "You can get dressed. Here is your costume." She gave Mai an outfit similar to what she had been wearing, a dark pink bra top that barely contained her huge breasts, and a white piece of cloth around her neck to look nice. The skirt was very revealing, showing off her curves and barely covering what was necessary. The outfit was similar to Mai's ninja one, meant to remind her of her old life, but also showing what had changed about her, she was now a slut. Jabba's slut. "You can put this on now." Jaina said. "You will stay in your cell for today and prepare yourself. Tomorrow your training and transformation will begin." Day 002 Mai awoke the next morning and felt strange. Then she remembered, she was now Jabba's newest slave. But she was determined to enjoy it if she could. After all, being a member of Lust Clan was good, but being a sex slave really would show that she had lust. Mai dressed in her new outfit. It fit well and she admired the way it showed off her curves and made her look even sexier than she really was. She then waited for Jaina to come. "Good morning Mai. Are you ready to begin your training?" "Yes." "Good. Then come with me." Jaina led the way out of Mai's cell and down the hall to another room. Mai noticed that she was on a desert planet with twin suns. "Where am I?" She asked. "Tatooine. Jabba's palace." Was Jaina's answer. "Now," she said opening a door. "This is the harem. Here you will learn everything you need to know about being a sex slave. Are you ready to get started?" "Yes." Day 007 Mai had progressed rapidly in her training and put the other girls to shame. She was great at sexual dances. Jessica, her trainer had taught Mai some special moves, ones that were invented just for her, that resembled moves that she had done as a ninja. All were perfect for showing off her body, especially one Jessica called 'Asshole', in which Mai did a handstand and a split in the air. Mai had practiced it many times and had mastered it and other moves very well, like when she would do a kick for her audience's enjoyment, revealing her thighs and just a glimpse of her bottom. Jessica had watched Mai with pride as she progressed. "Well done Mai!" She exclaimed. "If you continue this well you can meet Jabba in just a few more days!" Mai felt proud. Day 010 It was night. Mai was nervous and kind of excited to meet her new master Jabba the Hutt for the first time. She waited eagerly until Jessica told her it was time. Mai wrapped herself in a cloak and walked slowly into Jabba's main audience chamber. It was cool and dim, with the band playing music for Jabba as he waited eagerly for a night with his newest slave girl. Mai felt really excited now! She walked slowly inside until she was in the center of the room and then suddenly flung off her cloak, revealing her skimpy slave garments and perfect slutty body. Jabba made noises of pleasure. Mai then proceeded to do a dance for Jabba. First she did an 'asshole', then she did some more dancing, arousing Jabba and making his tail thump against his throne eagerly and erect from the sight of Mai's body. Mai finally finished her routine and did a bow for Jabba. He clapped and began to speak. Because of the speech decoder in her ear Mai could understand him. "Come to me slut!" Jabba demanded, and Mai began to do so. Jabba laughed. "No, you are to crawl to me." Mai did as he pleased, making sure to stick her but in the air and look at Jabba the whole time. Soon she was up on his throne. Jabba undid her ponytail and stroked her pretty brown hair. "Now slave, what is your name?" "Mai." She answered. "Mai, I am going to sleep, but in the morning as is my custom we will have sex." Mai nodded obediently. As Jabba's reptilian eyes slowly closed she massaged his tail gently and laid back on the cushions his throne had. This was going to be her new life, and she was kind of enjoying it. Day 011 Mai was awakened by Jabba shaking her awake. "Mai!" He hissed. "It's time." She felt excited. Lately she had come to enjoy the sex she was receiving around this place, and she couldn't wait to try Jabba's tail out. Mai began running her hands up and down Jabba's tail, massaging it as she waited for him to begin. She knew just how to arouse Hutt, as Jessica had taught her. She carefully picked up the end of Jabba's tail and put it inside her mouth. Jabba's eyes grew wide as she sucked on it, and he felt his climax drawing near. Mai sucked as if her life depended on it, and Jabba came quickly. He shot his load down her throat and she swallowed it all down, and when he was done she resumed sucking it, cleaning his cum off him. "Well done slut." Jabba pulled his tail out of Mai's mouth. "Lie down." Mai did as he told her to and spread her legs for him. She felt nervous and excited when she saw his hand brush her loincloth aside and go between her legs. Mai I let out a moan as Jabba stroked her before sticking a finger inside her. Day 280 Mai has been a concubine of Jabba for hundreds of days now and has helped to train up many of the new slave girls. One of those most talented was Liv, who had been the most impressive of Mai's girls. Today Mai and Liv were summoned into Jabba's chambers. The two sexy sluts strode into Jabba's throne room. The disgusting Hutt babbled in Huttese and then the proticol droid translated. "The mighty Jabba has received an enticing offer from the Zygerrian Queen. They offering two hundred thousand credits for one of my most prized slave girls. So I want the two you of you too please me. Whoever does a better job gets to stay". Mai and Liv nodded at each other with a competitive stare. Liv went first. She got up close to Jabba and ran her fingers down his slimy slug of a body. Then she licked Jabba in an erotic fashion. This process continued for several minutes before things escalated. Liv pushed her loincloth out of the way and got on too of Jabba's tail. She slid her vagina over it and screamed in pain. Blood poured down her thighs. It caused her so much pain but she loved every moment. However within minutes she passed out from the pain and she was removed from Jabba. Mai then had her chance to take a crack at the almighty Jabba. She removed her red gi to reveal her massive tits. Some of the largest that the Galaxy had ever seen. She fondled herself in front of Jabba until her nipples were hard. Jabba's mouth watered at the sight. She then rubbed her sensitive breasts against Jabba's face. Jabba sat there dumbfounded as if that wasn't enough Mai began to ride Jabba's tail like it was nothing. She put Liv's endurance to shame as she went on to please Jabba for nearly an hour without fatigue. After which Jabba finally called her off. In Huttese he stated "My choice is clear, Mai is beautiful, busty and natural, I will keep her and sell you to the Zygerrians." Liv gasped at the thought a second two Gamorrean guards dragged her away.